Finding Love Within Darkness
by sshgforever
Summary: You're in your 7th year. The pretty popular girl every 1 wants to be. It is dark times. Harry potter is 1 year below you and is getting ready to fight the dark lord. being the only gryffindor from a family of pureblood Slytherins you're pretty much outcasted. 1 person sees UR full potential only problem is UR falling in love with him. When you have nothing left he is there. Always.
1. Chapter 1 Fire and Ice

The sun was slowly rising over the hill, coming through the stained glass window to the right of your bed. You were in your seventh year at Hogwarts, and things for you were good. You were the popular girl everyone wanted to be. You were neck and neck with Hermione Granger, who was a year behind you, this time though you were ahead of her by a couple of points. Your parents work for the ministry, so their expectations from you were very high. Also they were both Slytherins that came from from a long bloodline of Slytherins, so you had to really keep up your status for them. The part that you hated was… you were in Gryffindor. When you sent them a letter your first year, you had told them that you were sorted into Gryffindor. You received a letter from a very upset mother telling you to go speak with the headmaster, for the hat had to be wrong… Your parents looked at you differently ever since then.

Being the prettiest girl in the school had its ups and downs. The ups were there were tons of guys that chased after you, and who doesn't like a little attention? You'd always get flowers or chocolates, but you were very smart girl and always checked them for spells or jinx's. the downs were plenty of girls didn't like you cause you'd turn their boyfriends heads whenever you walked into the room.

As you were stirring from your bed you noticed a small neatly wrapped box, about as big as the size of your palm, addressed to you. As you opened it a small note fell out from it. You picked it up and read it first.

To my darling Daughter,

I gave this to your mother our 7th year and now it's your turn to wear it. The pendant is charmed to help you know when someone is lying or telling the truth. It will become warm when someone is telling you the truth. It will feel like ice when someone lies to you. This necklace will go good with your dress for the back to school ball. With times getting as dark as they are, you need to know who to trust. Do not lose the pendant. For the welcome back to School ball your mother has picked out your dress, you will wear it and represent your slytherin heritage. I know you are a Gryffindor, but you will do this. The dress should arrive today or tomorrow.

-with love

Well that was that. Your father's word was always final. You looked at the necklace. It was stunning but you couldn't recall a time seeing your mother wearing it. You put the necklace on and got dressed into a tight pair of black jeans and black tank top. You threw your robes on and then did your hair and makeup which you barely had to wear any at all, due to your skin being so fair and beautiful. You were lightly tanned and just perfect. You stood there in the mirror looking at yourself, you noticed your breasts seemed to be getting bigger, 36 C's. You felt your bra to be a little to tight, great… So you adjusted them to give yourself more cleavage. Smiling you grabbed your books for today. Today's classes you had herbology, arithmancy, and DADA. You only had to take 5 classes to be finished with school completely, so you ended up with a lot of free time. As you walked down to the common room and exited the door, you noticed your 2 girlfriends standing and waiting for you. They were both in Slytherin.

"Hey (y/n), you ready for breakfast?" your friend Melanie asked.

"Yeah let's go." you said as you girls all walked away.

Breakfast was quick along with your first two classes. DADA was one of your favorite classes. You weren't the best in that class and it bugged you. As you walked into class you saw Professor Snape finishing up writing on his board. The top read Protego. You noticed that there were no desks, so you figured you were going to be doing an exercise. After everyone was there you noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the same class. They must've been bumped up this year due to the dark lord threatening the world again. After all Harry was supposed to be the one to fight Lord Voldemort on his own. He was going to need all the help in the world.

"Today… we are going to be working on the Protego charm." Professor Snape spoke slow and clear. "This spell is used to block minor to moderate jinxes as well as curses and hexes. This spell is used to protect yourself or ones behind you. The more you learn and go over this spell you will be able to rebound your opponents hex back at them. That's if you can even produce this charm. Now this spell is derived from the latin language, meaning 'I protect or I cover'." every word every syllable was clear and loud. "Now find a partner and stand 15 feet apart from one another." as he said that, students started lining up, and that's when you noticed your partner was Hermione. Damn it. You looked at her and she, you. You held you head high and smirked. She glared back. "Now the side to my left, will practice using the charm for defence against their partners on my right," you were on his right. "the ones on my right will be using the spell Stupefy. I trust you dunderheads know that spell and can do it your sleep…. With no… problem."

He looked at Harry as he said it, who was one person down from you. You saw Harry glare at Snape. There were only about 10 kids in the class because it was advanced. Professor Snape walked back up to the front of class, spun on his heal and muttered the word, "Begin."

You looked at Hermione who was in a defensive stance. You barely moved your wand and whispered the Stupefy spell and it shot at her like a bullet. She wasn't able to get her shield up in time and the spell hit hermione square in the chest. You didn't do it very strong, but it made Hermione fly backwards onto the hard floor. You smirked. Stupid girl. She got back up and got ready again. You lazily flicked your wand, this time without saying anything, and shot the same spell, only this came faster than the first. Again Hermione took it to the chest and flew back farther. Hermione was gasping as she sat up staring at you with daggers in her eyes. You smiled a nasty smirk at her. Professor Snape noticed this and watched for a good few minutes before calling out for everyone to switch roles. You were now to cast the protego charm. Hermione was mad and tried her best to knock you off your feet. But every time you blocked it she threw another one at you. They started coming at you like she was stuck in rapid fire mode. Still every one of them were blocked. Switching every 5 minutes, this lasted for at least 30 minutes.

"Enough, wands down." Snape walked around and picked out certain people. A boy named Baron, Harry, Hermione, and you. "You four come here and face each other." once again you were partnered with the bookworm. She was still glaring like hell at you. "Granger and Potter you will be performing today's charm. Wands at the ready," all three of them stood I'm defensive stances while you just stood there. This felt like 3rd year work to you. "begin." you smiled and threw the Stupefy spell at Hermione harder than you ever did previously. She again missed went flying backwards. It took her longer to get up and you were getting bored.

"Ugghhh, Professor Snape may I have a partner who's a little more challenging?" you rolled your eyes.

"Ms. Granger, go sit over with the others." He strode over opposite of you, "block me." was all he said and next thing you knew he was throwing spells left and right at you. You gripped your wand tight at blocked every single one of them. You saw him shoot a spell towards your feet, you jumped and it ricocheted off the wall behind you but you were very quick and casted the spell behind you just in time. You both started circling each other, as if you were waltzing. He threw spell after spell at you with such grace. You danced around them as if you were a ballerina on stage. At this Harry and Baron along with the rest of the group were watching in awe. You two were the only ones fighting now. Spells ricocheted behind you on every direction. He was speeding up, if that were even possible, and you were getting tired but determined to show everyone that you were the best. Not Harry Potter, or Hermione. You… Sweat was starting to pour down your face and down your back. But unluckily for you some sweat ran down into your eye, causing you to flinch. Next thing you knew, you were flying backwards spinning fast through the air. You landed with a very loud audible thud in the classroom. Every one swarmed around you making sure you were ok. After you told them at least 10 times that you were ok, the bell for dinner sounded and everyone started to head out of them class. You stayed behind cause you weren't ok. In fact you thought your arm may have been broken, something about it didn't feel right. You gently tugged off your robe and looked at your arm.

"Profes… Professor S..Snape?" he was erasing the board from the lesson. "I um.. I think my arm…" He turned towards you and looked at your arm. It was turning purple and black. He rushed over to you and gently grabbed your wrist, examining your condition.

"Here, sit down." you both walked up to his desk and he guided you to sit in his chair. He bent down onto one knee and laid your broken arm onto his other knee. "Try and hold still this is going to hurt. Ready?" the pain in your arm from the break was starting to creep up on you. You didn't feel it before because of the shock.

"WAIT!" you screeched as you grabbed his shoulder, tears rolling down your face. He looked at your hand on his shoulder, then to you. His face was sincere. "I need to bite down on something… please!" you cried out, the pain now almost unbearable.

"Here," he grabbed a small leather book off his desk, and you took it then, stuck the spine of the book in your mouth. "Ok ready?" you nodded your head no several times but he did it anyways. "Brackium Emendo." you both heard it snap back into place. You screamed as you bit into the spine and flew your head down into your lap. Then pain lasted for about 10 seconds, but all that remained was a dull pulsating ache. Professor Snape stood up and walked over to some cabinets and brought back a small vile. "Drink half of this now and the rest tomorrow morning." he said as he handed you the vile.

"Thank you Professor." you said as you stood up slowly feeling a tad light headed, wiping your tears away. You started to walk away when you heard his voice call out.

"Your father is going to be proud of you after today's lesson." his words made you turn around. "It's been a while since I've actually had a challenging student." you didn't smile, you just stared at your feet and nodded. Professor Snape knew your father very well. He's been to your estate multiple times for "business". You were always the tea girl. You brought them whatever they needed while they were in the study like a dumb house elf. Sometimes you'd catch the professor staring at you. Or at least you thought you did. You could remember the things your father would sometimes say about you as you left the room, about being a Gryffindor. Your entire bloodline was pure and all Slytherins and you just happened to be the only Gryffindor. Harry told you that you were just like his godfather, Sirius Black. Or your father would tell you to be more like your older brother Brackius. He of course was a death eater. Your parents pride and joy. "(Y/n) are you listening?" his tone sounded stern.

You snapped back to reality. "Yes sir. I was wondering actually, um, if from now on, if I can partner with you during lessons like today." you looked him in the eyes. He stared back and smirked.

"I'll consider it. I was watching you, you're very quick and I believe I even saw you using nonverbal spells at one point. Who taught you that?" he eyed you up and down, slowing his gaze at your breasts.

"From Brackius sir." you noticed his staring and cleared your throat. "Well, when your brother's a," you reluctantly looked up at him. "death eater, one needs to learn to protect herself from anything." you looked at him but looked back down. "I mean you should know better than anyone Professor." you interlocked your fingers behind your back, hoping you didn't cross a line with him.

"How about a proposal, after dinner I want to see you in this classroom every night 7:30 sharp. I am going to train you, that way…" he leaned in closely. "You can show up your big brother and finally step out from his shadow you're always living in. Make dear daddy proud for once in your life." his words kind of stung but they were laced with truth and you knew it. "I see more potential in you than half the best students combined here at Hogwarts. You know... very well I don't ever say things like that." You couldn't help but smile at this.

"You honestly think so?" you looked into his eyes as he stared right back.

"Yes." you knew he was telling the truth when your necklace started to warm your skin.

* * *

Hi there! Please note anything above was not mine but the OC. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Please leave me feedback and reviews they really help me. I hoped you liked it! Also have the next 2 chapters already done, but might post them a couple days apart!


	2. Chapter 2 Bitter Sweet

The next morning you woke up to find another letter on your dresser next to your bed. You grabbed it while sitting up, it was again from your father. How were his letters getting to you like this? What was wrong with sending you morning mail at breakfast? You rolled your eyes but opened it and read it.

To my darling Daughter,  
Professor Snape wrote to me last night to tell me what an extraordinary show you put on in DADA class yesterday. He says that your ability to block, on coming spells is the highest in the entire school. This is wonderful news. Your mother and I are proud. Professor Snape also tells me he's talked to you about evening classes with him. I advise you do this. You could learn alot from him, he is a highly skilled wizard. Your dress will be coming today at breakfast. Your mother asks me to have you to try it on to make sure it fits.  
With love,  
Father

So Snape did actually tell your father. Which meant, you had no choice in the matter. Well you did but you were tired of being a disappointment to you family. Extra lessons couldn't hurt you, you thought. You were a prefect, so you had your own room which was nice. As you got up you started getting ready for the day. Today was Tuesday and you only had 2 classes today which were Potions, and Muggle Studdies. Both easy classes. You got dressed in a white bohemian off the shoulder dress. The off the shoulder part was lacey. It flowed slightly hugging your curves. The skirt part came down to just above your knees, and when you twirled your dress flew out around you. You wore white lacey shorts underneath so no guy could see anything. You did your hair half up half down. You had braids throughout it with small white flowers in them. You looked like the perfect flower child. Your sandals looked like what the romans wore in battle, but yours were cuter. You wore brown leather bracelets with beads. You could be the poster child for hippies. You looked one last time in the mirror, you were ready to face the day.

You walked out of your common room to see your friends waiting for you. They were also wearing bohemian styled dresses with their hair done up like yours. But you definitely were the most noticeable out of the three. "We look so freakin adorable, let's go to breakfast." Sirena looped on arm through yours as did Melanie on your other side. The three of you girls always matched. It was Sirena who suggested today's outfit. Tomorrow would be Melanie then you.

You girls always sat at the slytherin table towards the front near the teachers table. 20 minutes into breakfast, mail time had arrived. Everyone looked to the ceiling to see all the different types of owls that flooded the room. That's when you spotted both your fathers, mothers, and your brother's owls carrying your package. Your eyes widened, must've been super heavy, you thought. It landed with a thud in front of you, good thing you had cleared your space after eating. Both your friends received similar packages. All three of your mother's were best of friends and always had afternoon tea together. It wouldn't surprise you if they all went shopping for your dresses together. Sirena and Melanie had been your best friends since birth. You three all exchanged glances at each other smiling. "Come on let's go to my room and try them on!" you said out loud and both girls nodded in agreement. Your classes didn't start for another 35 minutes. You all got up and grabbed your packages. That's when you felt like you had eyes on you. Normally this didn't bother you but it felt different this time. You turned your head to see Professor Snape starring at the three of you. You gave a small smile towards him and turned to leave the hall. You swore you could feel his gaze on you the entire way as you left the hall.

"Oh my god! My dress is so adorable! How are yours?" Melanie gasped.

"Don't look remember we all agreed we couldn't see each others dresses until the night of the dance!" Sirena yelled happily. You had conjured a three way Japanese room divider, along with mirrors. That way you you all could see if the dresses fit without seeing each others.

"I'm just glad they all fit, good thing our mothers actually have amazing fashion sense." you laughed as you looked at your dress in the mirror. It was absolutely gorgeous. The perfect shade of emerald.

"Right I swear if my mother had the fashion sense of that Weasley family I think I'd run away." Melanie snickered.

"Honestly don't know how they even get by, I bet you Harry Potter helps them out. I heard when his parents died he was left a fortune. I bet he helps them with their bills." you said and you all laughed.

"Hermione on the other hand though, have you seen her hair?! I swear it gets worse every year!" Melanie chided.

"I know, she is the perfect mascot for Gryffindor. I mean all we gotta do is paint a nose on her and give her some lion ears and she'd be perfect." you doubled over holding your sides as you all laughed so hard.

"Oh my gosh stop making me laugh, I'm gonna ruin my makeup!" Sirena cried out.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm done let's get changed and go to class." you said fanning your eyes.

Your classes again flew by like they were nothing. All three of you were ahead so you all had the same classes, which meant you all had the same free time. You had an hour before lunch started so you girls decided to go down by the lake under a large willow tree. You threw off your robes and twirled in your dress feeling the wind around you. Your friends were giggling and joined you. You forgot you brought down your radio. You and another slytherin boy figured out how to pick up Muggle music through it. You grabbed it and switched it to a well known popular station. The song that was playing was called Never Be the Same by an artist named Camila Cabello. It was your by far your favorite song. Your friends were laughing and dancing with you while spinning each other around. Your life was good. It was a love song and you were in love with your life. Even if you were looked down upon by your parents. You were an intelligent girl, had good friends, and went to an amazing school. What could go wrong? The answer to that is almost everything.

The lunch bell had chimed signaling the end to your fun so you three headed up to the great Hall. As you were leaving the grounds you got that feeling of being watched again. You looked up to the castle as you were walking as noticed a pair of curtains moving, as if someone had just moved away from the window. The sun was shining brightly off the windows making it hard for you to see if any one was there. You shrugged it off and continued up the small hill.

* * *

Lunch came and went as did dinner. It was time for your private lessons with Professor Snape. You were still dressed in your dress and sandals. So you ran up to your room to change, but as you were rounded the corner you lost your footing and slipped. As you fell you landed on your side and hit your head pretty hard. Laying there for almost 10 minutes, you were still dazed and slow to stand back up. There was no time to cry over it, you had to be to his classroom on time or risk detention. The fall lost you time so you started to head towards his class room a floor below. You barely made it. Snape was staring at the clock and then to you, who was holding your head in pain as you walked in the door. His eyes narrowed as he stood looking you up and down.

"Do you think your attire is appropriate for these kinds of lessons, Ms. (Y/l/n)? And why are you holding your head." he started to walk around then desk.

"No, Professor I do not. I went to change but fell coming around the corner and hit my head, so I lost time. I didn't want to be late and risk getting detention." you huffed.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Change now. Why must you be so clumsy. Broken arm yesterday and falling down today. Must I wrap you in bubble wrap?" he crossed his arms scolding you.

"But sir, yesterday my arm broke due to the lesson. That wasnt my fault!" You looked at him kind of mad. "And I'm not great at clothes transfiguration."

"You better be changed by the time I am done writing on the board." he scowled, then turned on his heel, making his way back across the room. Huffing under your breath you quickly grabbed your wand and tried to transform your dress into a tank top and sports leggings. It half worked you got you tank top but you still had the skirt. Your stomach was showing off your belly ring and a small tattoo of a white spotted leopard. Which happened to be your patronus. As soon as you saw them showing you freaked out! You tried to lengthen it to cover your midriff, but nothing was happening. Snape was going to kill you and tell your father and then your father would kill you twice over. You could hear his writing slowing. You panicked as you looked up and saw him coming to an end on the board. You took a deep breath and concentrated on your skirt. Two seconds later you were wearing sport leggings. Your tank top wouldn't go any longer so you gave up, but you remembered a quick concealing charm Flitwick taught you. It was a glamour charm. Under your breath so he wouldn't hear, you made your piercing and tattoo disappear. Thank God! You were ready, and just in time too. Professor Snape was turning around to see your progress. He looked at your outfit but seemed to stop at your stomach. 'Shit don't see the glamour! Don't see it! If he suspects anything he'll take away the glamour he'll see my piercing and tattoo. Oh God if he finds out and tells my dad, I'm dead.' You thought hard as you locked eyes with him. Which in your case was a very big mistake... You felt sick to your stomach as he stared at you for a long three seconds while scowling.

"I guess that'll have to do, at least you'll be able to move now." he motioned you to come to the front. "Now read the board."

It read Sectumsempra A spell that slices and maims the target, as if they are being cut by an invisible sword. Injuries may be permanent. Your eyes nearly popped out of your head. "Wha… why… why am I learning this professor?!"

"You know this upcoming year and next year are going to be very… dark. The dark lord grows stronger everyday gaining more and more followers. You need to be able to protect yourself from anything or anyone. So I'm going to teach you this spell until you can do it nonverbally then, until you can do it without a wand." He paused. "No matter how long it takes you, will know this spell before the war starts." he looked so serious, so passionate. It made you smile just a tad, which you regretted as soon as he saw your face. "And what may I ask is so funny?" he toward over you.

"No, um, no nothing funny sir, I just was noticing that, when it comes to Potions or DADA your very passionate on the subject. It's a good thing." you lowered your head scared to look at his face.

"Shall we get started?" he scowled at you. You nodded, "Stand over there and let's warm up. Just like yesterday you block and I'll throw hexes at you." Your eyes widened.

"Sir you're not going to use that spell on me are you?"

"Block it and you won't find out." he sneered. He didn't give you any warning, nor did he even move his wand. You got knocked back a couple feet. Jumping up you saw the next one coming your way fast. You blocked it and again the two of you were dancing around one another. This lasted for 10 minutes. You were almost out of breath when he stopped. "Good, now sit." he pointed to a desk that appeared in front of the board. "You will not need paper for this. Note taking is not required since this is dark magic. Now have you ever heard of this spell?"

"No sir I have not." you read the words over and over until they were basically fried in your brain.

"That's because this spell is not known to anyone but myself. I am the creator of this spell." he leaned on his desk as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"You made this?!" you looked at him then to the board, then back to him, who was now walking and beginning to circle your desk.

"Yes, it was something I made when I was here at Hogwarts. I also created the healing spell for it. Now this spell is not to be used for fun only in dire… situations." That last word sent shivers down your spine. His voice sounded as if he was 4 inches from your ear, words chilling you to the bone. Something about them stirred something inside your stomach. "Now this spell requires a few things, concentration, willingness, and hatred for your enemy." he was now walking back up to the board but slowly. Professor Snape spun on his heels and stared at you like a giant raven. His black eyes taking every inch of you, like he was silently judging you.

"I don't have a lot of hate." you looked down at your hands knowing it was a lie.

"Really now? The way I see it, you have hatred for your brother. Always being in the spotlight. Always number one." he began ever so slowly walking towards you. Every few words he'd take a step until he ended up in front of your desk, placing both of his hands on the top far corners of the desk. He really was intimidating.

"That's different, I hate him but I do love him. He's my brother." you looked at him sitting back, glaring.

"A brother that uses the Cruciatus on his own sister for fun, or for punishment?" he sneered at you.

"How… how do you know that?!" you yelled standing up knocking the desk over to your left. Leaving only a foot between you and him. "Who told you that!" you stared him down. Now you were angry. You were hurt and embarrassed that he knew that.

"Your brother brags about it at meetings. How his little sister is a pathetic Gryffindor and not a Slytherin. Bringing disgrace to the family bloodline." he closed the distance between you two and got in your face now clearly angry that you were challenging him.

"He wouldn't… You're making this up!" you had tears in your eyes. Stepping back now, you pointed your wand at Snape. You were angry. "You're lying!" You closed your eyes when you felt the locket slowly warming your skin. This made you fall to your knees, arms going limp to you sides. Looking back at your brother, you remembered how he wouldn't even look at you when you came home for the holidays. Wouldn't play with you, wouldn't even eat in the same room as you. More tears came rushing down your face. You whispered softly as you looked up, "You're lying."

"I'm afraid not." your necklace was still warm on your chest, making you grab it. He wasn't lying your brother really did hate you. "Stand up we have work to do." he extended his hand put to you and you reluctantly grabbed it. His hands were warm and nice. He helped you up and ushered you towards the middle of the room. He stood in front of you and grabbed your chin gently looking at you sincerely, "Focus that energy, the pain and hatred. Then point your wand at the target, and say slowly, Sectumsempra. I don't expect anything to happen for a week or two. Right now your focusing that energy and simply saying the words." he let you go and went to stand diagonally behind you.

"Professor, could you show me what it's supposed to look like?" you turned around to face him. He nodded and pointed his wand at the target.

"Sectumsempra," the target slashed and gashed in different directions. "if that were a human, they'd bleed out within 7 minutes or less." you turned to the new target that appeared to the right of the old one. You focused and thought about all the pain your brother caused you. Your hate for him grew and grew. Then you started imagining the target to be your brother.

"Sectumsempra!" you whispered. Nothing happened. It made you more mad. "sectumsempra!" you said between gritted teeth. Nothing. You attempted this for atleast an hour, saying it over and over. Suddenly Professor Snape grabbed onto your elbow.

"Stop… look." you looked, walking forward a little you noticed small dents in the metal target. You looked at him, and he looked back at you in awe. "I'm impressed." he said as he walked over to the target. "You may have this by the end of the week." you got so excited you turned and hugged your professor. You squeezed tight, and felt him stiffen. You let go immediately.

"I'm… I'm so sorry professor… I just was…"

"Curfew was 20 minutes ago, let me escort you to your common room." he turned and grabbed his coat putting it on.

"Sir you do know that I'm a prefect right?" you said frowning, knowing you offended him with the hug.

"That may be but I have to patrol the corridors tonight. Now… let's go." he went to open the door and held it open.

"Thank you Professor." you transfigured your clothes back to your dress, then walked out into the corridor. Half way through the walk back you were getting cold and started shivering like crazy. Suddenly warmth engulfed your shoulders and back. You looked to your professor and noticed he had draped his coat over you. You smiled. "Thank you."

"Next time bring your coat." you could hear the malice in his response. It made you smile.

"Why are you helping me sir? With the extra lessons?" you looked up to him.

He looked at you, "I see great potential in you. Your family doesn't. It's a pity honestly."

"So you're only doing this because you pity me?" you were taken aback by his words, making you stop walking.

"More along the lines of I pity the family. You have more skill then all three of them combined." he stopped and looked at you. "I have watched you and a few others at this school grow up, you all have parents who are death eaters. Which makes for a harsh upbringing for you all, like Mr. Malfoy for instance. I'm trying to help you all but none of them want help. I insisted with you because you are to be a great witch. Also you just turned what,"

"Seventeen sir." You replied.

"Exactly you're Seventeen now and that means the dark lord is going to come after you. He will want you to join his side and become one of his faithful followers." He sighed as he turned to you.

"But I dont want to become a death eater! I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to do dark things or magic." You started panicking, almost hyperventilating. You put you head in you hands and silently started crying.

Snape grabbed both your wrists and pulled them away from your face gently. Then put one finger under your chin making you look up at him. "You won't. I wont let that happen. Slytherin or not I will help you. I've known your parents for a long time. They've asked me to watch over you. As long as you do as I say, you will be fine."

"But why not help Harry? He is to defeat the dark lord. Don't you think professor Dumbledor would insist on you helping him." you grabbed his arm. Snape stopped and looked at your hand on his arm. You retracted and apologized.

"Professor Dumbledor is teaching him, himself." you both continued walking. The two of you ended up outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you Professor. See you tomorrow." you smiled and turned to say the password. The door opened as you heard him clear his throat.

"My coat?" he extended his hand and waited. You smiled and didn't say anything as you backed up into the doorway. You continued to smile as he rolled his eyes and smirked. "Good night ms. (Y/l/n)."

"Good night professor." and with that, the portrait closed and you ran up to your room. It was a good thing you were the only one that slept there cause you ended up twirling in circles. Did he really mean everything he said? It gave you butterflies as you laid down on you bed with his coat. You pulled it up around you, thinking about him and his words. Wait… you sat straight up. What was wrong with you? He was your professor. He was rude and nasty and vile. But... to you he acted different. He wasn't as snarky or cold. You were so confused. But you liked that he gave you the acknowledgement you desired from your family. He told you multiple times now that he saw potential in you and you knew he never admitted that to anyone. You laid back down grinning like a fool. You pulled his coat around you once more drifting off to sleep. Butterflies in your stomach started to settled down. Things were changing...

* * *

Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter, I kinda gave Snape a slightly different attitude in this story or chapter. he may go back to being super grumpy... maybe we shall see! please leave my feed back it honestly helps me. chapter 3 coming in a few days! stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3 Hooked on Some Feeling

It was wednesday morning, you awoke to the sunshine kissing your cheeks. You sat up smiling remembering last night letting the covers fall off you. A black coat laid to your right, his black coat. Your smile grew even bigger. For once in your life someone had praised your ability in magic. You grabbed his coat and hugged it. This weird feeling in your stomach confused you. Standing up you walked over to your wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. Yesterday Melanie had asked for you all to wear a sexy simple school girls outfit. You chose a dark gray plaid skirt that came high up above your knees. Your shirt was a white button up lace short sleeve blouse. You put a black cardigan that was left open to expose the lacey front of your shirt. Next you put on short white ankle socks, then a pair of cute black wedges. You tucked your blouse into your skirt. Then threw your hair into a french braid. Looking at yourself in the mirror one more time you decided you were ready. You grabbed your robes and flung them on, then walked down to meet your friends. When you emerged from the portrait you didn't see your friends which was odd. So you decided to start walking to the Great Hall.

You went down a flight of steps and rounded a corner when suddenly a firework, whizzed passed your head. You saw three boys all from gryffindor laughing while setting more off. You rolled your eyes walking up to them. "You three what are your names, and Year?" they clearly were underclassmen judging by their height.

"My name is Jacob, first year ma'am." he said staring at your prefects badge, in absolute horror.

"I'm Samuel. Second year." the middle kid whispered.

"And I'm Rufus, Second year." the last kid said shyly.

"Well Jacob, Samuel, and Rufus, you do know that playing with fire works inside the castle is strictly prohibited?" you crossed your arms, glowering at them.

"Uh yes ma'am." Rufus said.

"But…!" you said so loudly it made all three of them jump, making you laugh a little. Now you understood why snape loved to scare his students so much. This time you said more softly, "but if you were to set them off outside away from where anything will burn AND pick up after yourself… that's a little different. Now clear the hall and don't let me catch you playing with these inside again or I will give all 3 of you detentions with filch. Is that understood?" All of their eyes lit up as they all nodded, then apologised. "Now get to breakfast and then straight to class." you smiled and winked at them. They were newer to Hogwarts why not let them off with a warning, they were just having fun. You heard them scurry around the corner as you started to walk towards the Great Hall. You turned another corner and almost ran into someone. Luckily you stepped aside fast enough. You looked up to see Professor Snape. "Good morning Professor Snape." you smiled warmly up at him.

"Indeed it is," he nodded then slowly spoke, but with bitterness, "you let those boys off instead of punishing them… Why?" you were taken aback by his tone.

"Well because they're newer to Hogwarts, and they were just trying to have some fun. I told them to play with them outside, away from where anything will burn don't worry." you smiled once more and turned to walk away. But he grabbed your arm, his grip firm.

"Don't abuse your power of a prefect Ms. (Y/l/n)." he looked into your eyes and glared.

"I'm not, sorry our methods on discipline are different Professor…" you said through gritted teeth then pulled your arm from his grasp. "Not every child needs a lashing for every tiny

wrongdoing. Now, good day sir." you turned to walk away, but his words stopped you.

"Watch your tone girl." he sneered, then flung his coat out behind him giving him that billowing look. You rolled your eyes and continued to the Great Hall, your stomach was hungry. When you got there you noticed your friends sitting at their table. When they noticed you, they waved you over.

"(Y/n)! Come here quick!" Melanie called.

"What's going on? Everyone looks so excited!" you said as you sat down looking around.

"Remember we had that ball a year or two back? And the 2 schools came to stay with us?!" Sirena clapped in excitement.

"Yeah I remember, everyone was all over Viktor Krum. But that's also the year He Who Must Not Be Named came back, and year that Cedric Diggory died..." you rolled your eyes at her. "So what's going on now?"

"I know, I know," she frowned some. "but Professor Dumbledore has invited a new school to learn with us for a couple of months. Like we're emerging schools! But it'll still be Hogwarts of course." Sirena continued.

"That means there will be new guys to date!" Melanie practically squealed.

"Yeah but new girls to compete with too, but I hope it won't turn out like last time." you huffed. "What's the school name?" you looked up at the head masters table.

"Dorains Wizardry of Arts, they're from America!" Melanie said. "He said they will be here sometime tomorrow!"

"That's exciting, we get to meet Americans! Luckily there won't be a language barrier either." you all laughed! "That means they will be here in time for the dance next saturday! New dates to hang off our arms no doubt." you winked.

"Wonder if they're any good at dancing. Cause I know we're not!" Sirena laughed as you all ate for the remaining time for breakfast.

After breakfast you went to Arithmancy class. You liked this class because it stimulated your brain and gave you a challenge. Half way into the class though you were looking out the window thinking about the dance. You thought about the music that was going to be played by the band. Hopefully they played good songs. After that class you had Potions. But it wasn't much of a class since Slughorn talked about his Slug Club. Which was fine you had O's in all your classes. Even in Snape's class, which was rare. Your mind started thinking about him. Could he dance? Had he ever danced? Would he chaperone the dance? You hoped he'd be there, he spent to much time in the dungeons. It would be good for him. You started to smile, but caught yourself. 'No! He is my teacher and I am a student thinking this way is taboo!' you silently scolded yourself.

After Potions you had lunch. You met your finds and talked about girly things. A couple times you looked up at the teachers table to look at Snape. Only one time did you catch him staring at you. It made your stomach lurch. You tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace and you looked down at your plate. But Lunch came to an end and you all walked to Herbology together.

In Herbology, you learned about six different roots to plants that could either kill someone in seconds, harm someone a great deal, and some that had healing properties. You had to

identify them by looks and smell. None of you tasted any for safety reasons. As a matter of fact Professor Sprout had all the plants that could kill or harm, locked in glass boxes, keeping any tempted student from stealing or eating the plants, in check. This was a great lesson and a challenging one for sure. The class lasted a tad longer then normal it was around four in the afternoon and dinner was at six. You had two hours to kill, so you told your friends you were going to see them later. They waved goodbye and headed to the library to study. That's when you walked to your regular spot down by the lake under the willow tree, feeling that you needed some time alone.

When there, you pulled out your radio and played your usual Muggle music. A song came on that you've never heard before called Ugly by Jaira Burns. You started dancing. It was your secret passion, you've always wanted to dance professionally.

When you were eight years old, you used to sneak away from your house to a nearby Muggle city to watch ballerinas, tango dancers, and other types of dancers dance in their own little world. It was amazing. So ever since then you've practiced dancing like them. A couple weeks later you eventually worked up enough courage to go inside to ask the head lady if she could teach you how to dance like them. The older woman smiled and asked you to show her what you could do. You showed her all kinds of moves like the ballerinas danced. You told her that Tango was something you really wanted to do. she agreed to teach you but that you did have to pay. You nodded your head in excitement and ran home. Using the allowance your parents gave you, you went to Gringotts bank and exchanged it for muggle money. You rushed back to the dance academy and handed her a fist full of money that was all wadded up. She counted it and smiled. "My name is Madam Amelie, Welcome to the Academie Royale De Danse!" you were so happy your hugged this lady without thinking about it. You from that day learned everything there was to know about dancing. You came back every summer always telling your parents you were going to at your friends houses. They were hardly ever home anyways so they never bothered to question you. Now you were Seventeen. You had danced for nine years straight. You had plans to open up your own wizards and witches dance academy. What a dream it was.

Coming back from your memories the song was still playing, but it was almost over. So you threw your hips around and swung your hair back and forth. It was a sensual dance. One possibly done for a lover in the bedroom. If your parents caught you dancing like this they'd punish you for not being lady like. You ran your hands up and down your body and you laid on your back rolling around. Your skirt rose up your thighs as you continued to roll around. The thrill was a giant rush through your veins. You listened to the lyrics, and thought about severus. You thought about dancing for him this way. You smiled wide as the song ended. Thank god only you were the only one here. You laid there breathing heavy as you looked over to the lake. The giant squid was lazily floating around splashing water here and there. 'Thank god you can't tell anyone.' You thought as you lie there in the evening glow from the remaining sunlight. As more songs played, the more you danced. That's when you had a great idea! You were going to ask Professor Dumbledore if you could start a club on the weekends for dancing! After a while you packed all your belongings and headed up to the castle because it was almost dinner time.

Dinner was a buzz due to all the commotion about the new arriving school. As usual dinner went by fast and it was near time for your lessons with Snape. When you arrived though

he was nowhere to be found. 'That's odd where is he.' you thought, 'Maybe he's going to surprise attack me.' but 10 minutes came and went and still no signs of him. You were really starting to get worried. Worried that he may still be toying with you and might attack you any minute now. And worried about what he's say if you left, and then minutes later he would show up, and you gone. If he didn't show up in the next five minutes you were leaving… But you really didn't want to feel the wrath from your professor. So you decided to just wait there the entire time the lesson normally would have taken and leave when the curfew bell sounded. That's when you heard loud footsteps approaching the classroom. You sat down facing his desk waiting patiently for him to enter. The door behind you opened and when you turned around you saw him staring at you in confusion. "You're late. Tens points from Slytherin!" you smirked.

"I didn't think you'd still be here. I had a teachers meeting." he glared at you.

"I can leave." you stood with bag in hand.

"No, we shall practice with what remaining time we have left. Time is crucial." he said sharply, walking towards his desk taking off his robes. Underneath was more black, what a surprise! You set your bag back down and also took off your robes. You forgot you wore the school girl outfit, which was kind of revealing. As you turned around to look at him for direction you caught him staring at your legs. You looked down to the floor blushing. He coughed then spoke "Proceed to the middle of the room." As you walked you could feel his eyes on you. It was a weight you couldn't shake. "Five points for your cheek."

"What?!" you looked at him "What did I do!" you were baffled and stunned.

"Your statement as I walked into the door." his face was expressionless. How did he do that? How had he always managed a straight face?

"But sir!" you protested "It was just a jo," he cut you off by throwing a simple hex your way. It nearly missed you but grazed your left arm. It as a stinging hex! The nerve! You had no time to grab your arm in reaction to the pain. Once he started he wasn't going to stop! Only a few minutes went by after he stopped throwing hexes at you.

"Your target is over there," he pointed to the other side of the room. "Begin." He was being very short with you and you didn't like it. You rolled your eyes and turned to start practicing. About an hour went by with not much progress. "Enough," his voice boomed, throughout the room, causing you to jump a little. "You clearly aren't focusing or even trying, leave my classroom." all you could do was stare in disbelief.

"Professo…" you stammered.

"Leave," he turned his back on you and started writing what seemed to be tomorrow's lesson on the board.

"I am trying!" you yelled back, causing him to slowly turn around. "I am doing my best!" you took a step closer, challenging him.

"Maybe if you weren't so incompetent, then maybe you could actually do the spell." he walked toward you leaving a six foot gap between the two of you.

"Incompe… incompetent! You were the one that told me it might take weeks to learn this spell!" you closed the remaining gap and jabbed your pointer finger into his chest. You were seething with rage. That's when you turned to the target and shouted, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" and to both your disbelief there were tiny gashes in the metal suit of armor. Not big but somewhat noticeable. They were definitely not dents like the day before. You turned to scowl at him but

was caught off guard by his smirk. It almost looked as if he was slightly smiling...

"Tomorrow, don't be late." he muttered then left the room. What had just happened?

You grabbed you things, but before you walked out of the class room, you stopped to examine what you did to the target. You felt the cold metal with the tips of your fingers. There were at least three different lines across the targets torso. Smiling slightly to yourself you turned and walked to your dorm room to finally get some sleep, today was exhausting.

* * *

Thursday morning came, Thursday morning went. Lunch time was full of commotion. Everyone was so excited to meet the new school that was coming. As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up for some announcements. First he talked about when the Quidditch tryouts were going to be held. Which were next monday. The second thing he talked about was the forbidden forest. Apparently a couple of students dared each other to go in, and they ended up getting hurt. "Need I remind everyone that the forest is strictly forbidden. Punishment will be given to those who break this rule. Thirdly, I'd like you to all help me welcome our guests for this year… Dorains Wizardry of Arts!"

Everyone turned their head to the giant double doors as the opened. The American students walked in gasping in awe at the sky in the ceiling. They all looked at all the floating candles with more oohing and ahhing. A few minutes later they started to sit down at the four tables, being greeted by all the warm smiles and hugs hogwarts students were giving out. That's when three guys sat next to you and your friends. As you turned to greet and welcome them, you noticed the guy sitting next to you's eyes. They were a beautiful sky blue color. "I'm Jackson." he reached for your hand, grabbed it, then kissed it. He was certainly charming.

"I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you." you blushed a deep red and looked to your friends who were both talking to the gentleman to their sides as well. "Welcome to Hogwarts." was all you could muster.

"Now that everyone is settled down! I'd like to also announce that next Saturday we will be holding a back to school ball. It is formal, so dresses and tuxes are required. This weekend trip to Hogsmeade should help you with any last minute things needed. Now! Let lunch begin!" Dumbledore sat back down next to, who you guessed was the american Headmaster. For the remainder of lunch you talked to Jackson, which you found out you had a lot in common with. Both were popular and smart. Plus he had a charming accent. It sounded like it had a small twang to it. It made you laugh. All six of you left the hall to go down to the lake to show them the grounds. Then you all made your way back to the castle and showed them where the classes were. You learned that Jackson and his buddies were going to have some classes with you girls.

When lunch came to an end the bell sounded, almost scaring the boys who were not used to it. "Sit with us at dinner?!" Sirena asked the guys.

"Yeah definitely," the guys all said in unison, making everyone laugh.

"We'll see you then!" Melanie giggled. As the boys went the other direction, she elbowed you in the side. "I think Jackson likes you!"

"What? No, Melanie we just met them!" but the girls weren't listening to you they were to busy messing around pretending to check things off an imaginary list.

"Wedding bells?" Sirena called.

"Check! White doves?" Melanie yelled.

"Check!" Sirena laughed. You just rolled your eyes and started to walk away. "Oh come on we're just kidding!" they laughed as they both looped an arm through both of yours.

"Yeah, yeah, just get to class I have advanced DADA. I'll see you later." you said as you broke the arm loops, stopping outside your classroom. The only class they didn't have with you was Advanced DADA. You were kind of glad, cause you'd always be in detention due to talking. Snape was not tolerant of pretty much anything. He once yelled at a kid for breathing to loud. Watching them turn around the corner talking about god only knows what, you turned to go into class. His class was an easy day, for you at least. Snape gave you all a 4 foot essay due by next week. He said only like a total of seven words and that was it. "Your assignment is on the board, begin." One time you caught him looking at you, and you tried to smile. But he just looked away expressionless.

As you made your way to the Great Hall you saw Jackson and his friends waiting at your table. You sat down by them and began talking to them. Asking them what America was like. All those questions you normally would ask foreigners. A couple minutes later your friends arrived and you all started talking about America. The boys were happy to answer all your questions. You sat there with your chin resting on your palm staring at him as he talked, almost mesmerised. "So (y/n), would you like to go to the ball with me?" He looked at you and smiled.

"Of course! Do you know how to dance?" You lit up.

"Of course!" that's when he shot up from the bench and started doing small bits of all kinds of dances, being silly, and showing off. Everyone in the hall was staring, then they began to whoop and holler! He held out his hand to you and you got beet red. People were shouting DO IT! DO IT! You took his hand and started dancing with him with no music. It only lasted for a total of 15 seconds. But in that long 15 seconds he made you forget about anyone else. He twirled you around and spun you every which way. You had no problem keeping up with him. Jackson leaned in to ask you a question to which only you could hear, "(Y/n) do you dance?" To which you smiled and replied softly,

"For nine years now. I actually want to start a dance club on the weekends. You seem like you can dance different styles, want to be my partner?" you looked at him with a huge smile.

"Sure!" he exclaimed as he spun you around once more and broke away to bow. You just stood there and laughed. People were cheering, laughing, and clapping! You both sat down laughing and started talking about your dance club ideas. You learned he could dance tango which made you overly joyed.

Towards the end of Dinner you grabbed your bag and looked up to the Headmasters table, he was still there, good! So you walked up to him somewhat shaking. "I'm sorry to bother you Professor Dumbledore, but do you have a minute?" Professor Dumbledore turned his head towards you and smiled.

"Yes my I do in fact have exactly one minute. What is on your mind?" he chuckled.

"Um sir, for a while now I was wondering if I could start a club."

"What kind of club?" he peered down over his half moon spectacles at you.

"A dancing club?" you said it more as a question then a statement. "It would only be on the weekends for like two hours." you said as you nervously played with your robe sleeves.

"That to me sounds like a wonderful idea! Do you know how to dance?" he beamed.

"Uh yes sir, I have been dancing for nine years now. I used to go to this dance academy in a muggle town every summer. I have certificates and trophies if you'd like, um, any proof!" you said all with a huge smile on your face still quivering.

"I think a Dancing club would be wonderful!" he clapped his hands together. He used his wand and a piece of parchment appeared. he signed it with a quill that he also conjured. "Now all you have to do is arranged to speak with your head of house. But it looks like Professor McGonagall is just finishing up, maybe you could steal a minute from her too. Have her sign it and she will help you arrange for a classroom to be used!" he handed you the rolled up parchment and smiled saying goodbye as he left.

"Thank you Headmaster!" you jumped as you ran over to Professor McGonagall. She read it over and looked at you, her gaze intense. But she was more than happy to sign it and told you to meet her in her office on Saturday morning before everyone went to Hogsmeade. You were so happy you ran off to find Jackson to tell him that they said yes to you guys doing a dancing club. Jackson was happy and spun you around. He was so charming... Diiiinnnggg. 7:15... Oh no! You had to run! You were going to be late for Snape's lessons! Jackson kissed your hand good bye and you ran to Snape class. While running you looked at your hand smiling. No boy here at Hogwarts had ever kissed your hand before. You liked it.

Your private lessons went by so quick you didn't even notice Professor Snape had called your name more than three times. He barely talked to you, during the lesson. Once you snapped out of La La land you grabbed your things to leave. You looked over to him who was writing more things onto the board and your curious nature got the best of you.

You softly asked, "Sir, is everything alright?"

"Peachy Ms. (y/l/n)." he didn't even look at you when he replied.

Leaving it at that you walked to your dorm. His coldness towards you made you frown. Had you done something wrong? You told yourself not to think about it, due to the fact that you were exhausted. As you laid down in your bed you felt a lump near your pillows. You moved your pillow and found his cloak. Forgetting it was there you pulled it to your chest you smelled it, curling up with it, remembering a couple days back when he wasn't being cold. His cloak gave you this kind of strange comfort which kept your mind at ease. The smell of earthy tones were the last thing you remembered before you drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry For being a little late, I hope you enjoyed this. I honestly can't wait to write the ball scene! There's also a new boy that's been implemented into the story! Uh oh! I wonder if Snape will get jealous? Well anyways I'm sorry if there's any spelling errors I did go over this several times and found some but couldn't find any more. Please leave me feedback! btw this might be a long story so it'll take me about 2-3 days to upload chapters!


	4. Chapter 4 A Promise

The weekend was finally here! You met with professor Mcgonagall like she had requested and went over details about your club. She found an empty classroom that hadn't been used in years and helped you transfigure it into a dance hall. There were mirrors along all of the walls, along with ballet bars. She had also brought a record player, the one she used for the Yule Ball years back. It looked perfect! You hugged her and she chuckled, pulling away to hand you a key to the door. You both walked down to the entrance of the castle to go to Hogsmeade. You needed a mask for your dress still. You loved Balls but Masquerade balls were the best, because you didn't know who you were dancing with. The spontaneity of it thrilled you. You met up with your friends and the boys. You were really taking to him, he was charming and funny.

When you arrived in Hogsmeade you girls walked to the dress store leaving the guys behind to have some drinks, and explore the village. When you entered the store there were dresses and masks everywhere. All three of you went your separate ways to find the perfect masks to match your gowns. You walked around for about 5 minutes before you saw it. It was stunning. It was silver and had diamonds all over it. You picked it up and put it on. It fit like a glove. The nose piece had a dangling diamond that came halfway down your nose. The one side went up longer than the other side imitating elegant feathers. You brought it to the lady who then rang you up. She put it into a medium black velvet bag and handed it back to you. When your friends were done you all went to the Three Broomsticks and had Butterbeer. You spent the rest of the day just relaxing and hanging out. Thank God you didn't have lessons with Snape on the weekends.

After coming back from Hogsmeade you went to the great hall for dinner. You girls had spent all day in town, and were hungry now. Jackson and his friends showed up and all off you talked about all kinds of things. After you all had eaten, you then took Jackson by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on I want to show you something!" You giggled as you pulled him from the Great Hall. You took him up 2 flights of stairs and down a long corridor before you reached the classroom Professor Mcgonagall had let you use. "Look!" You said as you opened the door.

His jaw dropped in amazement. "Wow this is awesome!"

You grabbed his elbow and led him to the middle of the dance floor then told him, "I know right! I asked Professor Mcgonagall if we could announce our club at the ball. She said she thought it was a wonderful idea. Then asked me if we could perform a dance to show the students what they could learn!" You looked at him with big eyes.

"Really!" He said happily. "Ok, then let's start now! Let's start preparing a number!" He took your hand and twirled you. Laughing you both went to put your bags down. Walking over to the record player you picked a song and started playing it. Looking over to Jackson, his face said it all. Not this song... he helped you pick a song after going through at least six different ones before finding the right one. You both then started to warm up and stretch. After twenty minutes you started going over dance moves you thought would go good with the music. You were there for almost 2 hours and didn't even realize it when all of a sudden the music cut off and a voice from the doorway spoke.

"Good evening Ms. (Y/l/n) I do hope I'm not intruding in on anything." That voice... that deep rich silky voice sent shivers down your spine. Your back was to him but when you looked up into the mirror you could see an expressionless Snape standing there. You tried to speak but your throat suddenly became dry. "Curfew was an hour ago." He simply said. You just stood there staring at the floor playing with your fingers.

You went to try to speak once more but this time Jackson spoke for you both. "Sorry sir we must have gotten caught up in the moment!" He went to grab his stuff and like the gentleman he was also grabbed yours. He handed you your bag and softly grabbed onto your elbow pulling you towards the door, where a displeased Snape stood. You walked to the doorway when Snape put his arm out in front of you making you stop.

"Your name boy?" His head snapped to Jack.

"Jackson Moore, Sir." he fidgeted with his bag nervously.

"Mr. Moore you may go I need a word with Ms. (Y/l/n)." Snape's eyes bored into the younger mans.

"Uh yes Sir. I'll see you tomorrow then?" He looked at you as you nodded back. You watched as Jackson started down the hall almost practically running. When Snape turned his attention back to you, you froze. The fear that washed over you was very unnerving. He slowly led you back inside the classroom, shut and locked the door. This made you freeze in terror.

"So..." his words made you jump. Your heart raced three times faster than the normal rate. Were you supposed to go to lessons on weekends? Your guess was... yes. And you spent the night dancing away. "You think dancing is more important than your lessons?" That voice cut through you like a hot knife.

You finally turned to him "N..no Professor, I d..don't. I didn't think I had lessons on weeken..."

"If that's so then why didn't... you... ask... me!" He hissed, his tone dangerous. You didn't say anything as to not provoke him. "I think a fair punishment would be..." he trailed off for a couple seconds, making you finally look up at him. He was thinking of a punishment. When he looked back down at you, you looked back down to your feet. "Actually I think you should decide your punishment. What do you think it should be?" He crossed his arms as he began to slowly circle you like a wolf circles an injured rabbit paralyzed by fear.

"I.. uh.. detention with filch, for a month?" You spoke hoarsely.

"To easy... how about this, you are..." he let out a long hmmm sound before turning to face you. "no longer to attend the ball." He smiled evilly as you whipped your head up to him.

"Prof...professor no! no! I'm so sorry, I'll do anything else, detention for a year! Take all the gryffindor house points! N.n..no I beg you please." You cried as you fell to the floor.

"Get up," Snape's voice boomed throughout the entire class. "a punishment is a punishment. Maybe this will teach you to be there on time and focus better!" He grabbed you by your arm to lift you up, but you didn't help try to stand. This ball was one of the final balls of this year, and he was taking it away from you. Of course there were going to be at least one more, but still. Because you wouldn't help stand, he let go of you, making you fall back to the ground. You curled up into this small little ball of nothingness. You heard his footsteps walking away from you, then the lights went out along with the slam of a door. You laid there in the total darkness. Cried. Broken... Cried some more until you couldn't cry anymore. There was a small puddle next to your face from crying. The moonlight shown through the windows that were above the glass mirrors, barely illuminating the room. You laid there until you fell asleep. And all night you stayed, curled up, heart shattered.

* * *

Morning-

You felt something tap your shoulder. It continued until you slowly opened your eyes. Your owl Rouge, stood there with a note tied to its leg. Your eyes widened in fear. Snape told you parents and now they were angry with you. Groaning you sat up, hearing and feeling all your bones crack. The floor was not a pleasant place to sleep. You carefully untied the parchment from his leg. "Thank you Rouge, I don't have any treats on me but I'll give you two later today how does that sound?" Rouge ruffled his feathers and stretched out his wings making little low pitched chirp sounds. He usually did that when he was happy. Your scratched his head and laughed, then he took flight out the window.

You pulled the string off and unrolled the small piece of paper. It indeed was from your parents.

Darling,

This Autumn break we would like for you to come home and spend some time with us. We will be going on holiday. By the way how did your dress fit? Did you find a mask to match it? I miss you darling daughter.

Much love,

Mother.

Oh thank God… A wave of relief washed over you as you realized Snape didn't write to your parents. The memory of last night came flooding back again. You were upset and cried a little bit more. It was Sunday so you had no classes. You were hurt, angry, and distraught. You laid there sulking on the floor for most of the morning. You missed breakfast. Then lunch... dancing was the only thing that helped you escape from the real world. And he ruined it in less than three minutes. You tried to get up and dance but you felt off. So you threw your bag across the room in anger and sat down on the ground, back against the mirrors. Pulling your knees to your chest, you cried until you passed back out.

You woke up to your stomach growling. That's when you grabbed your things and went downstairs to the great hall. Most everyone had already eaten so you were one of the few that were still there. You looked to the grandfather clock across the hall it was almost 7:19. You had eleven minutes to get to Snape's classroom. You grabbed some toast and walked to your lessons.

Arriving one minute earlier then 7:30 you threw your stuff with force against the wall. This caused Snape to look up from his desk where he was sitting. A scowl crossed his face. You didn't even wait for him to speak as you conjured a target across the room. You were furious, anger built up in you like never before. In the six seconds since you entered, you thought about all the things that made you angry. Your brother who hated your entire existence. Your parents for resenting you due to being a Gryffindor. Snape for embarrassing you and taking the one thing you loved away. All of that rage seethed inside you like an unattended overflowing caldron. Pointing your wand at the target you screamed, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" the target literally exploded. Another target appeared, again you screamed the dark spell. It shredded into pieces. Another one, after another one, until you turned towards him eyes wild. Your hair nearly crackled and surged with magic.

Snape's face full of no expression. He stood up, hands outstretched on his desk and studied you. "Get… out."

"Why do you hate me!" you yelled as you charged up to him. "What did I do to make you hate me!" you were now standing at his side. "I did what you asked, I can do the spell now! You saw me do it over and over!" An uneasy silence filled the room.

"You have performed the spell yes, but you are not ready. Now get.."

"LOOK AT ME!" you forced his left arm to turn him. And… he did look at you. He looked at you like you asked. "Why…" you cleared your throat. It was dry and hoarse again. "Why do you hate me?" You said trying to control your breathing.

"I don't hate you (Y/n)." he turned all the way facing you. The necklace… You forgot you were wearing it because you had gotten so used to it there on your chest. It was warm. "I was trying to push you." he said softly.

"So being cold towards me and punishing me was you pushing me!" You were on the verge of tears. Swaying back and forth catching ahold of the desk to steady yourself, feeling very light headed all of a sudden.

"Yes it was. You can have your dance club but you still can't go to the ball." he walked closer towards you. He saw what was going to happen before you did. The room started spinning, as he lunged to catch a hold of you as you fainted. The show you put on with the targets had drained your energy and magic. You had overdone yourself. And now a certain worried DADA Professor was carrying you to the hospital wing.

Hours later you awoke, it was still dark outside. You couldn't tell where you were, you were so disoriented. Starting to panic you tried to sit up but felt a heavy invisible weight overcome your whole body. Trying to speak or to call for help was hard. "Shhhhhh lie still. You overexerted yourself. You're in the hospital wing." an unexpected voice came from your right, causing you to jump. Your eyes weren't focused enough, but after a few seconds your eyes began to see the shape and form of another person there with you. There was a small candle lit, giving off a soft yellow glow. It was Severus. You lie there as he moved hair away from your face. His hands felt nice. The warmth that radiated from them was soothing.

"Wa..wat.." you tried to clear your throat but even that proved to be impossible. But he knew what you wanted. He picked of a glass full of water and used his wand to levitate a small mouth full to your mouth. You held the water inside your mouth for a couple of seconds before swallowing it.

"I'm going to help you sit up a little, ok?" you nodded and helped him lift you up. His one hand grabbed a hold of your elbow, while the other under you left arm, in your armpit. His palm inches from your breast. His hands lingered there as you felt yourself become flushed as he sat you up a little bit. Once he removed his hands you felt an emptiness sort of fill you. "I'm going to give you a potion that will help you regain your energy. It's going to taste terrible." You nodded and he picked up a small lilac bottle. He brought it to your mouth and you drank it, coughing harshly as it burned your throat.

Once you got it down he gave you some more water. "Than.. thank you." You said softly.

"How do you feel?" He looked at you.

"I feel terrible. So tired. What time is it?" You looked around for a clock.

"It's nearly one. You had me worried." Snape said in a low voice. "Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to prove I could do the spell." You laid back down. Your hair clinging to your sweaty face.

"I know, I was just trying to push you, to motivate you. I went to far." He said as he slowly brought his hand to your face to move the strand of hair nearly covering you eyes. You leaned into his touch making him freeze. You brought your hand up and gently laid it on his. An audible sigh came from your lips.

"Thank you." You looked into his eyes.

"For what?" He stared right back. Those eyes gave your stomach butterflies.

"For everything. Just thank you." You smiled a weak smile. Releasing his hand you turned your head on its side, feeling him gentle running his hands through your hair and caressing your cheek, soothing you. You had never really seen this side of him, it was nice. "Can I please..." you paused struggling to get the words out.

"Go to the ball?" You saw his face soften, as a smile smile appeared. "As long as you focus during your lessons..." his eyes met yours. They were practically piercing into your soul. "Yes." Using all your strength, you sat up and hugged him. He hugged you back. The feeling of his hands on your upper and lower back was intoxicating. The hug lasted for about six seconds, before you reluctantly let go. "I watched you dance with that boy, you really do love dancing don't you?" He said softly as he resumed running his fingers through your hair.

"So much. I feel free, like nothing can touch me." Your eyes never left each others. "Professor Mcgonagall asked us to dance a dance at the ball, so we can show others and possibly interest them to join my club."

"Promise me this.." he said as he thumbed your cheek gently, it was so therapeutic. "That you'll put as much passion as you do into dancing, into your lessons."

"I promise." You said as you leaned into his touch once more. "Are you going to the dance sir?" You looked up at him.

"I don't dance, so no." He winced as he saw disappointment sweep across your face.

"But you could go to chaperone." You wanted him there. There was this need and urge inside you that just wanted him to go. "Oh please come Professor. At least watch me dance! My parents don't know I dance let alone would most likely discipline me for it. You understand them better than anyone else, they're way too strict." You swallowed hard. "You know when I started dancing, I never had my parents in the audience to cheer me on, like all the other girls did." Snape traced over your left eyebrow softly as he spoke.

"I will be there." His right arm that rest across your chest, between your breasts never moved. The weight of his arm felt good. You grabbed his elbow, causing his eyes to shift from his hand back to your eyes. The second his met yours, you let out a very small gasp, almost inaudible.

"Promise?" You said softly as you lightly squeezed his elbow. It took him a few seconds before he replied, his eyes never leaving yours.

"Promise." His silky voice rang through your body causing you to shiver. You smiled as you yawned, sleep finally coming.

* * *

I am so sorry for the very very late update. At the time i was writing this i went through a break up and felt to broken to write about love. But life goes on and so should my writing. I tried to do my best with this chapter, it was going to be longer but I thought this was a good spot to stop until next time. The next chapter will be the masquerade ball! I'm excited! I have a good idea for the next chapter. Again I do apologize for this being almost 2 months late. And for all the spelling errors if there are some. The next chapter may be a few days, I have to write a dance scene... That's gonna be a little hard but bare with me, I'll also use one or two of my favorite tango dance videos off youtube so you can help follow along. But I do hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5 Secret Tango Partner

Before you start reading, I'd like to ask you to watch two tango videos while reading the dance scenes. Just to understand what I'm talking about... These dances are not mine and I do not claim them as mine just used them to give the chapter a few steamy scenes haha. I am going to break the links at the very end, cause I don't know if Fanfiction allows links. But just copy and then take the space out and it should lead you to the video. the first link will be the roxanne song to the first dance then the second dance with the infamous Severus Snape! ;)

"Roxanne" - A Dance Short Film

watch?v=FRMpb1N01P4&list=PLMXeXiT7WhvCp4vN59gj_QrR3s730OFgL&index= 3

Tango Sexy Dance Santa Maria HD video HQ audio

watch?v=i3vsiiRK5GU&index=&list=PLMXeXiT7WhvCp4vN59gj_QrR3s730OFg L

Now without further Adieu 3

* * *

The next morning you woke up around ten. You sat up feeling all your muscles aching. You went to get out of bed but Madam Pomfrey hustled to your side telling you to lie back down. "Dear you'll be here at least till the end of the day if not tomorrow morning. I've already sent word to your Professors. They know and will have your work ready for you when you go see them. What happened to you last night?" She looked at you with curiosity.

"I don't remember." You lay there bored out of your mind. Madam Pomfrey gave you another potion. Then another dosage around lunch time. By the end of the night you were feeling a lot better. Your friends had come to visit and Jackson asked if you still wanted to try and dance at the ball. You told him yes. Snape said you could go and also said he would be there. You weren't going to miss seeing him all dressed up and possibly annoyed by all the students. What a sight that would be!

Finally convincing Madam Pomfrey to let you go and that you felt fine, you walked down to the dungeons. When there, you stood outside of a large beautiful oak carved door. You hesitated because voices could be heard on the other side of the door. You put your ear to the door carefully and listened.

"Leave me alone, I can do this on my own!" One muffled voice said.

"Let me help Draco, you can not do this alone." You heard Snape's voice yell. So he was talking to Draco. Wide eyed you backed up away from the door as the voices grew closer. You looked around to hide somewhere but the corridor was bare. Nothing. The door whipped open and a surprised and angry Draco looked at you.

"Eavesdropping are we now?" He pointed his wand to your chest. "What did you hear?!" He scowled pushing his wand harder into your chest. This made you angry. Using your right hand you disarmed him without a wand. Grabbing his wand in mid air, you examined it, then him.

"Threaten me again and next time I'll break this thing in half and shove it so far up your..."

"(Y/f/n)!" Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Don't forget my parents are death eaters Draco. All though I may not be one yet, you know whose side I'm on." Handing his wand back to him he glared at you.

"What ever." Was all he said before he walked away. You stood tall for the next couple of seconds until he turned the corner. Then you fell back against the wall. You were still weak and the nonverbal and wandless spell took a lot out of you. Snape helped pull you up, then walked with you into his chambers, bringing you to a Victorian couch.

"Why aren't you in the hospital wing, you're not better yet!" His voice was stern. "Why don't you ever listen?" He sat you down and squatted in front of you.

"I was fine, if draco hadn't threatened me I wouldn't have had to use magic. I was actually coming to ask you if you had my bag. It wasn't in the hospital wing." You replied.

"Yes I have your belongings. I shall go retrieve them." He walked away for a couple minutes before returning with your bag. You grabbed the bag and opened it. The radio was smashed, but you would repair it later.

"Thank you Professor. Um can you please not tell my parents about what happened. It'll only worry my mother and cause my father and brother to resent me even more. They'll think I'm weak." You said standing up.

"As you wish." Snape replied. That's when you hugged him. He froze for a second but hugged you back. His left arm wrapping around your middle back and his right holding the back of head. Fingers sliding through your hair. His chin came to rest on top of your head. Your hugged him tighter before releasing him, ending the intimate hug. He took your face between his hands making you look at him. "You are not weak. Never for a second believe that." He spoke gently. A tear ran down your cheek. Before it could fall, he wiped it away. "Now come, let me walk you back to your common room." He guided you to the door.

The walk back was a quiet one. Once you both arrived at the fat lady painting, he handed you another small lilac filled bottle. You said your good nights and went your separate ways. As you laid down in your own bed you thought about the hug and how he wiped your tears away. Your gut was doing back flips it made you smile. Were you falling for your Professor? You didn't know what to make of it, but you fell asleep with the biggest grin on your face.

* * *

During the next couple days after everything, you had to constantly tell your friends and reassure them that you were ok. You and Jackson had been practicing every evening before your lessons, for the ball. Throughout the week the two of you had been getting pretty close. Telling each other about each others lives. He started holding your hand when ever he could. You really liked him, he was sweet. Only problem was he would be leaving around christmas. You talked about your futures, what you both were gonna do. He wanted to be a Charms Professor back in America. You dreamed to be a dance instructor, and owning your own academy.

While practicing your tango, Jackson had taught you some moves and you taught some to him. The dance you guys came up was gonna be amazing. Friday night just before your lessons you went over it one more time just to be sure.

"You think everyone will like it?" You asked as you were putting your trainers back on.

"They're gonna love it. Who wouldn't want to join the club after watching our performance?" Jackson said as he helped you up. You both walked to the door and parted ways. He was off to his rooms and you were off to your lessons with Snape. You promised to keep focus and try your best during your lessons. Snape seemed to be pleased with you all week. You wouldn't have lessons tomorrow, because the dance would be taking place into the late evening.

* * *

Morning of the Dance

* * *

You woke up around eleven that morning. You laid there wiping matted hair from your face. The sunlight was terribly bright, stinging your eyes. You heard your door open and instantly became annoyed. Who was coming into your room and why? You sat up rubbing your eyes, trying to get them to focus, but saw no one. You could've sworn you heard your door. As you sat up four arms grabbed you from behind. You screamed and panicked! But stopped when you heard familiar giggles. "GOTCHA!" it was Sirena.

"You arse! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" You slapped both of them on their shoulders.

"Oh please you're alive!" Sirena shot back.

"Thank God you didn't hex us!" Melania laughed.

"I still just might." You glared at them. But the silence was broken by all three of you laughing on your bed.

You all spent the afternoon talking, gossiping, and getting ready. You came up with your hairstyle that you would wear for your tango. It would be pulled back into a curly bun. If you were going to tango it needed to be up. You stuck tiny rose hair pins throughout it. Your bangs were swept to the right side of your face and pinned. It had a beautiful S shape curve going on. Your hair was perfect. After you did that you did a simple charm that undid your hair letting it fall back down around your shoulders. When getting ready to dance you would just say a simple spell causing it to go back into the beautiful bun. You then transfigured a red satin dress you had in your closet into a dress you could tango in. The left side had a shoulder strap about 2 inches thick. The right side was strapless. The waist on your right side was where the split began. It was high on your hip and went diagonally down to the left just a little above your knee then wrapped around the back continuing down at an angle so it reached your right lower calf. It was simple yet perfect. Jackson was going to wear a black tux with a red undershirt to match. After you got that ready, you and the girls threw on cute white satin robes that came just below your butt cheeks. You had short shorts on but still it didn't leave much to the imagination. You all slipped on fuzzy slippers and then went to the great hall to eat an early dinner, as did everyone else. Is was four in the evening the dance started at six. So you had some time. Jackson and his friends sat down to eat as well. But when you looked at Jackson you began to worry.

"Hey are you ok?" You grabbed onto his shoulder getting him to turn.

"Yeah I'm ok just feeling a little nauseous." He winced. He did look a little pale.

"Its ok I am too. I... I've never danced in front a huge crowd before. Small ones when I was younger but I also didn't know them. I know almost everyone here." You smiled slightly.

"No I mean I feel sick like something's wrong." He laid his head on the table. You patted and rubbed his back to help soothe him.

"I can go get something from Professor Slughorn, he probably has something that'll make you feel less sick." you went to stand up but he placed a hand on your bare leg, almost on your inner thigh, preventing you. The touch sent shivers down your spine. His hand lingered longer than it should've. He was just inches away from your core.

"It's ok, I'll go see him, don't worry about me, you go get dressed I'll see you at the dance I promise." He said as he winked, squeezing your thigh then ever so slowly removing his hand as he got up and walked away. You let out a deep sigh you didn't realize you had been holding in.

Six was approaching faster than you expected. You girls all got dressed in your room. All of you oohed and Ahhed at each others gowns. Your mother picked out a very elegant slender dress that clung to your every curve, which had a cut out back. It dipped so low just above your butt, showing off the 2 little dimples you had. There was a small thin strap across the back top of the shoulders to keep both sides from slipping down your shoulders. The dress had long sleeves that came down over the back of your hand that had a little loop you slipped your middle fingers through. The front had a cut out part between your breasts that went down to just above your belly button. causing you to show off more than enough cleavage. Sometimes you questioned your mothers taste. Oh yes it was a very beautiful dress but sometimes you wondered if she forgot that you were in school where they did have a dress code. But you shrugged it off and went to fix your hair. Which you wore down, it was wavy and your part was over your right eye. You put in some simple diamond teardrop styled earrings that your aunt had given you for your 16th birthday. Then you put on your mask, and charmed the diamond that hung down onto your nose, to stay put so it would stay properly, and not fall from one side to the other while you danced. You were absolutely stunning.

Your girlfriends wore similar dresses but not as risque as yours. Sirena wore a simple satin strapless mermaid style dress. It had a split in the front mid thigh letting her walk easier, and the top was sequined in silver. Melanie wore a similar style dress to Sirena. Hers had a very sheer mesh back with a design that went her spine. Melanie's dress had silver sequins all throughout the dress, and when she did a little twirl, it looked like thousands of diamonds sparkled and lit up the room. Her shoulders had an elegant design like beautiful leaves. They wore their hair down as well. Sirena chose a simple black lace mask. Where Melanie wore a white lace mask where the sides resembled the tops of butterfly wings.

Finally ready the three of you headed down to the great hall. You had a small coin purse with you that held you tango dress and wand. You were going to put it in the room behind where the Professors sat when eating. Professor McGonagall had given you permission to use to change before you danced with Jackson. When you arrived at the top of the stairs everyone stopped and stared at you and your friends. That's when you spotted jackson waiting at the bottom who had just looked up noticing you. He was in aw. You slowly descended the stairs reaching him as he held out his hand. Taking it you both walked in through the double doors and into the Ball.

There were lots of stares. All eyes were on you and it felt amazing. Though you were secretly looking for a certain pair of eyes. No luck. There was music playing and people dancing, so you grabbed Jackson's hand and lead him to the dance floor. You were very close to him as you whispered into his ear. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, whatever Professor Slughorn gave me, helped. And might I say how incredibly gorgeous you are tonight?" he gave you a little twirl while looking you up and down.

"Why thank you," you smiled as you spun back into him, "and good! I was worried that I wouldn't have a dance partner and have to dance with one of these goons." you both chuckled at this. You saw your friends a couple feet away dancing with the guys and smiled. Tonight was going to be amazing, almost perfect. After dancing to a couple of songs Jackson excused himself to go get some punch for you. You sat a table in the back of the hall and were shortly joined by your friends. The three of you giggled and talked until the boys all came back, with drinks.

About two hours went by. Everyone was having fun. You had danced with many boys and a few Professors as well. Jackson couldn't keep his hands off of you, which made you smile. All though you couldn't shake the feeling you were being watched. Looking around you couldn't see any eyes staring at you. You had been looking for Professor Snape since you walked in the room. Scanning across the room one more time, you noticed Professor McGonagall had broke away from the American Headmaster and walked over to you. "Go get ready my dear I'll give you and Mr. Moore here twenty minutes and then I'll make the announcement." she smiled as Jackson offered you his hand to help you up from your chair. You both walked to the back room where you kept your bag with your dress. There was a divider so you could change on one side and Jackson on the other. You were glad he kept it professional and waited for you when you were ready. You walked out from behind the divider in your red dress, hair up in your bun with the red rose pins. Jackson smiled and took your hand and led you out to the hall once more. As you exited you saw Professor McGonagall give you a nod and then put her wand to her throat. "May I have everyone's attention please." her voice boomed over the music catching everyone off guard. She waited till everyone was quiet and the music had stopped. "Tonight has been magical and lovely. But I would like to announce a special performance put on by Miss (y/l/n) and Mr. Moore. Miss (y/l/n) would like to let you know that she will be starting a dance club for those who love to dance or would like to join an extracurricular activity. They are going to put on a little something to show you what you can learn. Please make some room and give them a warm welcome to the dance floor."

 _(-start Roxanne Video-)_

Everyone started clapping as Jackson lead you to one side of the dance floor. He then went to his position which was in a chair about fifteen feet away to the side. The song you picked was called Roxanne. You gave a small nod to Professor McGonagall who started the music. You took a deep breath somewhat shaking. Slowly you started to walk towards the middle of the dance floor. It was a sensual walk, almost a drunk like walk. As soon as you heard the piano and the guitars you saw Jackson get up who walked around behind you taking his right arm up high then bringing it back down hard on your left forearm. The slap sound echoed throughout the hall. You brought your right elbow high into the air hand in front of your face as if shielding yourself from an invisible force. Bringing it out in front of you as you and him did some dramatic gestures before spinning a few times and then spun into him your back against his chest. Your arms were down by your sides as his hands rested on top of yours. He grabbed your wrists dragging them up against your sides until they were above your head. While doing this his face was buried into you neck. Hearing the violins start, he threw your hands up, as you stepped a few feet away from each other, he grabbed your right shoulder guiding you as you did a few spins in front him, every time you spun his hand was on your stomach then on top of you chest high up. He had very fast hands. When you stopped spinning you were facing to his right, you right shoulder touching his torso. You dipped backwards feeling his left hold your back, as you dipped forward his right hand grabbed your neck. You then dipped back again as his left hand again caught you by the back of your neck. He brought his right hand slightly up your thigh grabbing your hand spinning you under his arm and out. You held you position as he walked to you grabbing your hands as you spun together twice. As he came to a stop you threw your left leg up high into the air, pointing your toes before bringing it back down. He caught your leg then threw it sassily back the way you brought it up. Then he led you into a couple more spins halfway across the hall. You heard the violins speed up before hearing the lyrics.

 **Will drive you, will drive you, MAD..mad..mad! Roxanne! You don't have to put on that red light!**

You twirled and dipped some more. It was going great. But what you didn't realize was, there was a pair of eyes watching you from the corner. Taking every inch of you in. you didn't see him because no one saw him. No one knew Severus Snape was even there. He had transfigured himself to look like on of the american students. His facial features were impeccable. He looked like a young Sasha Mitchell at seventeen. He walked along the crowd one row back slowly following you two dance. He knew the song.

 **His eyes upon your face**

Snape didn't like the way he looked at you.

 **His hand upon your hand**

Didn't like the way he was touching you.

 **His lips caress your skin**

Hated the way the boy put his face and lips so close to yours.

 **It's more than I can stand**

Anger burned inside him. A furry he never thought he'd experience again.

 **Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't hide?**

Snape watched as he spun with you all over the dance floor. The looks you and Jackson were exchanging were sensual ones. Snape knew tango could be a sensual type of dance. The tempo of the music was getting faster and faster. Snape watched you speed up with Jackson while spinning. His heart racing along with the music watching you. You unknowingly spun closer to where Snape stood twirling and reaching out towards him with one arm, locking eyes with him for a split second, before spinning back into Jackson. He picked you up, as you threw your head back your one leg was bent and the other was outstretched. He spun you this way several times as the music became more and more dramatic. Snape watched all this while gripping his wand tightly in his pocket. You finished the song on your knees. Jackson who was behind you, down on one knee grabbed your neck pulling you backwards to look up into his face, nose and mouth an inch apart. After the music came to a full stop he threw you forward your hands catching you as he threw his arm up into the air holding it there for a few seconds.

Everyone was in absolute awe. But eventually once you started to get up by the help of Jackson, everyone started cheering and screaming! There were lots and whoops and hollers. Breathing heavy you took a bow and turned toward jackson who smiled and then whispered into your ear so you could hear. "I think you'll have plenty of people who'll want to join." he smiled and bowed some more. Waving you went back to the back room and changed back into your emerald dress, and long hairdo. When you came back out you went to sit at a table where tons of students rushed over to you asking you question after question. Lots of them said they wanted to dance but said they were to nervous, or to shy. You assured them you felt the same way when you started but once you got the hang of it it felt amazing. You told them all that Professor McGonagall would post a sign up sheet tomorrow on a board outside the great hall. After ten or fifteen minutes everyone was done bothering you. Your friends came to sit at your table and just stared at you.

"Hey guys!" you nervously smiled at them.

"When did you learn how to dance like that, and why have you never told us?!" Sirena was still in shock it seemed.

"Yeah why didn't you say you could dance. Now I see what you and Jack have been up to. We thought you two were.."

"Shut up Melanie!" Sirena elbowed Melanie hard in the side.

"OUW! What! Well what else was I supposed to think! You both always seemed to breath heavy and be sweaty after you would come back to eat, during lunch!" Melanie was redder than a tomato.

"It's ok guys, and I'm sorry I never told you I was just worried about my parents finding out and ruining it for me. I want to be a dance instructor, when I graduate. I thought about traveling and seeing other countries maybe settling down away from here and starting a dance academy."

"That would be amazing! Do it you're so talented!" Sirena said as she grabbed your hand and smiled.

You then felt a tap on your shoulder and when you looked up you saw a young man about your age standing there. He stretched his hand out and asked, "May I?" you smiled and placed your hand in his standing up, letting him lead you to the dance floor. He led you into a waltz. His hand low on your waist on your bare skin. "You dance beautifully." he whispered into your ear in a low tone.

"Thank you. It's a very big passion of mine." you smiled as you spun out and back in gently.

"You definitely looked like you enjoyed yourself out there." he brought you close into him and then replaced his hand on your lower back. His hands were warm.

"Yeah, but would've been better if a friend of mine came to watch. He broke his promise." you gave a sad small smile to the young man. His eyes were so familiar. "Have… have we met before?" he spun with you in circles.

"I believe I've passed you in the hall once or twice." he smirked. The song ended but neither of you let go. The next song was a slow song. You proceeded to put your arms around his neck and he rested his hands on your lower back, swaying back and forth to the beat.

"What's your name?" you looked up at him. He was almost level with you, only a few inches taller.

"Call me, Sebastian." he smiled. That voice… it was so familiar, but unique. You know you didn't have any classes with him. Maybe you've seen him in the great hall? You couldn't figure it out. You were brought out of your thoughts when he slowly dipped you. Suddenly you felt his finger tips slowly trace down between your breasts, stopping at your navel. He slowly brought you back up. It made you shiver. Tango was such an exotic and passionate dance style. You danced together in silence until the song ended.

 _(-start next Tango video-)_

Another tango song started to play. The music started out slow then became faster as he started to spin with you all throughout the dance floor. You noticed he was light on his feet. You looked at him with surprise. "I'm sorry," you blushed. "I wasn't expecting that." the man twirled you gently, bringing your back into his chest. Bodies touching.

"You're not the only one who can dance my dear." he chuckled into your ear. Listening to the music you lifted your right leg high into the air as he grabbed down by your outer thigh while he dragged you backwards. Then you spun a few more time until you had your back pressing against his chest once more. He put his hand just below the side of your breast, while taking your left hand into his and walked sideways a few steps. He brought your hand high up above your head, then let go as he traced down with his fingers, stopping at your armpit. He then picked you up as you threw your legs out behind him as he spun with you. His face came down into your neck, lips and nose grazing the sensitive area. You were almost completely hypnotized by everything. Like you were drunk. You let out an audible sigh not meaning to but he heard it. "Something on your mind? Or someone?" he smiled, spinning you back around to face him. At this point people started moving out of the way. After a minute you were the only two on the floor, all eyes on you, but your eyes locked on only each others.

"Um, I, well…. I don't know. You dance like you done this for many many years. Your very skilled. But there's something about you that I just can't get over. I feel like I know you. I don't know what it is, but your eyes... They're so familiar." you blushed as you said this.

"Well lots of people share my eye color." he smiled again. He moved you all acrossed the floor twirling and spinning you.

"Yeah I'm sorry it was dumb of me to say." the more you looked at him the more you became intrigued with this stranger. He was very handsome. It was hard to really make out his face with his mask, though. Still moving across the floor he did something unexpected and it caught you off guard. He spun you out then as you came back towards him he picked you up both hands under you back and swung you around his left shoulder around over his right. As you came back down he grabbed you tightly by your midsection before your feet touched the ground and swung you in another circle. This move cause everyone to gasp, ooh, and auw, followed by clapping. Then he dipped you as you swung your left arm out in an arch over your head. He held you there for a good three seconds before slowly pulling you up. You were limp as he brought you up face to face, noses touching, mouths less than an inch apart. Your eyes locked. Adjusting yourself at his side you brought up your right knee up high but slowly, then stretched out your leg pointing your toes. He did a small spin with your leg still in the air. He got behind you and walked you forward, then brought you back, feet kicking on either sides of each other. A few more turns, then he moved to your side as he kicked his leg up high behind you then back around you again. Then spun you as your legs went lose, but not touching the floor. After that he did a final dip and then the music was over. You heard everyone screaming and whooping from the sides. You hadn't even realized that you took over the dancefloor because you were in some magical trance. You looked up at him and he stared right back. That's when realization dawned over you. You hadn't danced with a boy named Sebastian. You had just danced with your Potions Master. He brought you back up and you both bowed a few times before leaving the dance floor hand in hand.

You leaned in close to his ear, "Your name is not Sebastian, nice try Professor." You smirked.

Severus stopped at one of the tables and then grabbed a single white rose from the vase. He raised his eyebrow and gave you a cocky grin, then bowed while handing it to you. "I told you I would come, a promise is a promise."

"You.. but," he brought a finger to his lips to silence you. After a few seconds realizing he was still holding your hand you said, "you said you couldn't dance."

"I said I didn't dance, not that I couldn't." He smiled a cheeky grin, then let go of your hand, turning to walk away. You grabbed his elbow gently to turn him back towards you.

"Please stay..." you looked at him with longing.

"I think your date is waiting for you," as he motioned over your shoulder with a small nod. "I'll see you tomorrow evening, do not be late." Then he turned and walked away. You stood there dumbfounded, frozen in place. You had danced with Severus and in front of hundreds of people, and they had no idea that it was him. Clever man.

After a few minutes you found your friends and Jackson and sat with them at the table, tired from dancing. "Wow. That was incredible! Who was that!?" Sirena asked as you smiled.

"I have absolutely no idea. He was wearing a mask, couldn't tell." You blushed.

"I'd let a man throw me around like that any day!" Melanie joked as you all laughed. You then turned to Jackson who was sitting there quietly.

"Jack you ok?" You lightly touched his arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good. That was a pretty impressive move he pulled off. I've never seen it done properly." He smiled at you.

"He didn't even tell me he was going to do it. It shocked and scared the hell out of me." You laughed. "Want to dance some more?" You extended your hand out and he grabbed it standing up with you.

For the rest of the night you danced and chit chatted with your friends before finally leaving to great hall around One Thirty in the morning. You were tired and everything was a little sore. When you finally climbed, more like dragged yourself into bed, you passed out with the biggest grin ever. What a night.

* * *

I'm sorry it has been months, I don't know how many times I rewrote this ending, and how many times I got writers block... Then life got in the way, and work... But I hope this was a good way to end this chapter. I'm not the best at writing dance scenes, that's why I used some videos from youtube as references. Thank you for supporting me and liking my work I'm trying my best to upload as fast as I can, bare with me. I love you all!


End file.
